


I Want Every Part of You, Inside Every Part of Me

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Annie, F/F, Omega Mikasa, Omegaverse, Oneshot, Smut, g!p Annie, intercourse, specific request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 18:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Once childhood friends, now practically strangers as they both try to navigate a world in which they're told to be a specific way. When Mikasa unexpectedly goes into heat, Annie is the one there. What else are they to do than to totally give in to the feelings and desires they've worked so hard to ignore?





	I Want Every Part of You, Inside Every Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> :)))

“The interesting thing is that all of it can’t simply exist in a single, fitted box. For eons we have been spouting traditionalist bullshit about what roles we play in our society and to each other, when naturally, we vary so significantly from that idealized model.”

Annie was only really listening with one ear, the other side of her attention caught almost entirely by the pencil she kept spinning between her fingers.

“I have met omegas that can shift,” Instructor Yelena continued. “Alphas unable to shift.”

Someone lifted their hand. “Would that not then make them alpha and omega instead? If an alpha can’t shift, then she shouldn’t be classified as an alpha.”

Yelena exhaled and perched on the edge of her desk. “A valid question, but you’re failing to understand the core of this module. So many things factor into what secondary gender you develop. There’s DNA, hormones, environmental and psychological variables. An omega can still be biologically omega, but never go into a heat.”

A ripple of muttering carried over the class. Annie felt annoyed that people were getting confused. When they all signed up for this class, _ABO Studies_, their syllabus had clearly stated a module would be dedicated entirely to exploring the various different genders and presentations of ABO out there. It wasn’t so clear cut as _just_ alpha, beta and omega. 

Annie herself had studied a lot of it independently. She didn’t really need to take this class, because she was basically enough of an expert on the topic that she could probably stand there next to Yelena—who would fucking tower over her—and teach just as well. Imagining that made Annie’s lips twitch in amusement, but then the mental image soured it and she dropped into a frown. Her pencil went still on top of her notebook.

Annie was an alpha, but she didn’t really… feel it. She had the aggression, the sexual drive, but she was far too unbothered and submissive in situations that most alphas would snap their teeth at. When people found out she was actually an alpha and not the little omega she looked like, they were shocked. They always jokingly—sometimes seriously—asked to see her cock. Honestly, if Annie gave a single fuck, she probably would have shown them. She knew that would wipe the smug smirks off their faces, but who the hell even really cared? It was annoying, frustrating and often times dehumanizing, but fighting against these idiots would only exhaust her.

Annie had better things than that to do. 

“I wonder if she fucks hard,” someone whispered beside her. “She has like, super alpha vibes, not just regular.”

Annie blew a breath through her teeth and pointedly refused to look in Ymir’s direction. “You’re disgusting.”

Ymir chuckled. “Oh, come on. Aren’t you the least bit curious?”

“Not at all,” she responded without hesitation. “I do not have fantasies about my teachers, or alphas.”

Ymir made a sound in her throat. “Come on, don’t you find alpha on alpha hot?”

“That’s offensive.”

Yelena was attractive, Annie could admit. There were times where she was curious to see if she would respond to another alpha, like some did. Not that many alphas preferred their own to omegas, but they weren’t incredibly rare. It was also one of the most searched porn categories on ABOHUB. The thing that rubbed Annie the wrong way, was how Yelena was literally double her height. That was a whole no go. 

“She’s married to the art teacher,” Historia whispered beside Ymir. “Who’s an omega.”

“Hmm. Pieck. She’s hot too.” Historia slapped Ymir’s arm. “Ow! What? I’m a hot-blooded alpha. You think I can keep it in my pants?”

“I always hope you remember to bring your basic common decency with you to class,” Historia grumbled back. “Why can’t you be like Annie? She’s an alpha but I’ve never seen her leer at others the way you do. Hell, I’ve never even seen her bare her teeth.”

Amusingly, at that Ymir bared her teeth, the familiar flash of alpha jealousy clouding her face. Annie watched her curiously to see if Ymir was in a mood to fight her for stupid reasons, but her face flushed instead and she slumped in her seat, pouting. 

“Keep poking me like that and you can ask Annie to help you through your heat,” Ymir grumbled darkly.

Historia blinked, then cut her eyes to Annie like she was actually considering it. Annie felt uncomfortable under that gaze, especially when she could smell that Historia was pretty close to her heat. Unlike most omegas, she didn’t take any blockers. She and Ymir liked to fuck, apparently. Annie thought they were gross, the way they could just grind on each other at any point of the day. When Ymir went into rut, she was the most annoying person on the whole fucking planet, and if Annie was given a glass of water while Ymir was on fire, she’d drink it. 

“Maybe I will,” Historia shot back, knowing full well what her response would do. 

Ymir straightened, alarmed. “What?”

Historia turned and looked forward, eyes on Yelena. “Maybe I’ll even ask _her_ to fuck me through my heat. Like you said, she has super alpha vibes. Maybe I don’t want to mate with an idiot.”

Annie wanted to laugh because Ymir totally deserved it, but she knew Historia wasn’t serious at all. She bore Ymir’s bite on her shoulder, so even when Historia went into heat, no other alpha felt compelled to court her. She smelt too much like Ymir, and that was a turn off. It still made the room uncomfortable, despite that. Some alphas weren’t turned away by another alpha’s scent. 

“Baby, I’m sorry,” Ymir hurried, leaning over to cup Historia’s face in her hands. 

Historia predictably melted against her touch and her blue eyes fluttered open. Annie wondered how much of Historia’s hormones controlled her so close to her heat, because even though she was supposedly upset, she acted like she couldn’t breathe without Ymir. 

Annie hated that—the way their hormones took the control from them. They were slaves to their baser desires, rutting like mindless animals. Annie took her own blockers, so while she still felt the usual pull of desire around omegas, and shifted occasionally, she had not gone into a rut. That was perfectly fine by her, and she would keep it that way.

“And there we have a perfect example of a mated pair who are simply controlled by their nature and absolutely nothing else,” Yelena’s voice boomed across the room. Ymir and Historia immediately pulled away from each other’s mouths, Historia flushing and Ymir smirking. “A complete lack of intellect and sense.”

“Excuse me?” Ymir sputtered. She stood, baring her teeth in a snarl. 

Yelena didn’t bristle like some of the alphas in class did, but she straightened and slowly made her way up the stairs to the last row in the lecture hall, where they sat. Ymir held her gaze, but Yelena’s was unblinking. When she paused in front of Ymir, she was much bigger than her, and she didn’t even need to display any aggressive energy in order to put Ymir in her place. Ymir swallowed, sat down and stared into her lap.

“Exactly,” Yelena purred, and then she returned to her desk down below. “That’ll be all. Remember your essay.”

Ymir looked embarrassed but Historia had taken on a glow of what Annie could best describe as arousal. It was annoying, so she packed her things and left. As she exited the hall, someone brushed by her side and the skin on her arm tingled. Annie’s head snapped up, her teeth clenching to resist the urge to growl, and she was met with muted grey eyes and silky black hair.

“Oh, hey Annie,” Mikasa greeted her. “I didn’t see you, I’m sorry.”

The scent of her assaulted Annie’s senses. She could feel the claws of her own desires digging in deep, but she ignored them. “Watch where you’re going, Ackerman,” she muttered instead, then turned and stiffly walked off. She didn’t even check to see if Mikasa was offended or not, she just wanted to get as far away as possible.

When she rounded a corner, she stopped walking so fast to collect her thoughts, and she hated how her heart was pattering. Why did it have to do this? There was a stirring in her belly, of liquid heat and pulling skin. She needed to get back to her dorm. 

Damn it all, she didn’t have the energy for this.

XxX

Mikasa didn’t waste time staring after Annie as she walked off. She wasn’t surprised by the abrupt rudeness, but she was confused by it. She didn’t remember ever doing anything to Annie to earn so much scorn. They had been childhood friends and had grown up right next to each other. Mikasa had a lot of memories of sleepovers and pool parties over by Annie’s or her house. She missed those days, but ever since they both hit puberty, things shifted drastically.

Even when they were kids, Mikasa had been so sure she would be an alpha. She liked to be in control, in charge—the best. It was inconceivable to her that she would ever develop into an omega, fated to submit to someone’s dominance. It was infuriating, and Mikasa did her damn hardest to present like an alpha even though she knew every alpha could smell that she wasn’t one of them. It was a point of shame for her, but she didn’t let it show.

Maybe that was why Annie hated her so much. Perhaps Annie had wanted her to be an alpha too, and was disgusted that she wasn’t. She remembered when her first heat hit her, when she discovered she was an omega. She had been hanging out with Annie beside the pool. For days before that she hadn’t been feeling well, but she stupidly thought it was the flu or something and didn’t tell anyone. 

She could still remember the way Annie had stared at her, eyes so wide that the ripples in the pool reflected in the icy blue of her irises. She had shifted almost immediately, and Mikasa had stared at the large outline of her erect cock through her bikini bottom, shocked and aroused. 

They had only been fourteen at the time. Of course, Annie had bolted. Despite her tiny size, she had managed to scale the wall back to her house, and Mikasa didn’t see her again until her heat was suppressed using blockers and she was allowed back at school. Annie was her best friend, and she was freaking out over the sudden changes in her body, so when she had approached Annie at school, only to receive a glare of fury back, it had crushed her.

After that, Mikasa vowed to just ignore Annie. Whatever issues she clearly had, they weren’t Mikasa’s problem. That didn’t stop her from thinking of Annie often, though she never let those feelings bleed into her daily life. 

They were in their first year of college. They were adults now. Mikasa had more pressing matters to occupy her day with.

In her dorm room, Mikasa dressed into her gym clothes and packed a bag. She checked her phone every so often, but there were no messages, and she felt safe enough throwing her phone carelessly in her bag. No one really tried to contact her, except for her parents. 

“Almost on heat already, Ackerman?” 

Mikasa stiffened only slightly at Hitch’s voice—she hadn’t even heard the door open. Hitch’s high pitched, nasally voice layered in sarcasm and insult never failed to make Mikasa’s mood sour. Her expression didn’t change, though, and when she straightened with her things, she only gave Hitch a polite shake of her head.

“Not yet.”

Hitch rolled her eyes. “You’re like a fucking brick wall.”

Mikasa went to her desk to mark something on her calendar. She continued to just calmly ignore her, completely outwardly unaffected even though the words did rub against her the wrong way, just the slightest. 

Hitch snorted. “Whatever. You’re so boring.” She went over to collapse on her bed and type away at her phone. 

Mikasa didn’t say anything to her and left their shared room. Hitch Dreyse, her dormmate and an alpha with a nasty attitude. Despite the ugly things she had to say, she never stopped trying to get into Mikasa’s pants. It was sickening, how Hitch didn’t even like her but was so crazed just from her scent that she would paw at her given the chance. Oh, how Mikasa envied her. 

A lot of the alphas on campus were shameless and cocky, and just that alone was enough to make sure Mikasa never forgot to take her blockers. If she ever went into heat and, god forbid, let someone actually fuck her, she would be furious afterwards. 

Even as she thought that, the memory of Annie’s first shift flitted into her mind, and the image of her cock’s outline made Mikasa feel a familiar, embarrassing throb deep inside. 

When she went to work out, she went extra heard. She ignored the leering alphas. She ignored everyone and focused solely on herself, the burn in her muscles and the hot pulsing of her blood.

XxX

Annie woke from her very long nap with her cock hard against her stomach. She couldn’t really remember the dream she had been enjoying, but she knew that in it she had been fucking an omega begging for her, and she had very nearly come in her sleep. She curled into herself and exhaled in annoyance, thinking of every horrible thing she could to try and get rid of it. 

Nevertheless, her cock persisted. 

Resigned, she reached into her sweatpants and closed a fist around her cock, grateful she had decided to go without underwear. Sometimes it was just easier to slip pants on with nothing else, and since accidental boners had been happening more often since the start of college, it had become an embarrassing necessity. She reached for tissues.

Idly, she remembered she was a bit late taking her suppressants, but she cast that out of her mind as she used her own wetness and roughly jerked her cock into a blissfully intense orgasm. When she spilled everything she had, she clutched at herself and panted out harsh breaths, heart pounding. 

It was always like this. So good. So intense. Pleasure that raced up her spine and made her dig her teeth into her lower lip, nearly breaking skin with the sharp points of her incisors. When the euphoria faded away and her cock disappeared, she sat up, a lip curled in disgust. She quickly went to dispose of the wet tissues and change into something else, and just as she pulled a new pair of pants over her hips, the door flew open and Historia bustled in. 

“Bitch, you need to come with me right now.”

Annie glared. “Why are you just barging into my room like you own the place?”

Historia fast-walked over and closed a hand around Annie’s wrist. “Stop being so emo and come with me. I need a wing-alpha.”

Annie wanted to curl her lip, but didn’t. “Where is your actual alpha?”

“That’s just it!” Historia eyes shone with excitement. “She’s playing today! I need someone to sit with me, and you being an alpha is a plus.”

Annie sighed. “Historia, no one is going to care that I’m an alpha.”

“Does it look like _I_ care? It’s the principle. Most alphas will stay way just cause you’re there.”

“And some want to antagonize you just because you’re Ymir’s.”

Historia gave her an annoyed pout. She was beautiful and distracting, and Annie was still post-orgasm, so it was difficult not to notice the full curve of Historia’s lips, the ample cleavage nearly spilling from her top. The only person on earth shorter than Annie was Historia, and that just made her even more adorable.

The sad thing was, if Ymir ever found out that Annie was attracted to Historia, she would be more amused than jealous. Annie would never live that down.

“Fine,” she grumbled. “Just let me clean up.”

Historia released her grip and beamed at her. Annie turned away and found her shoes and a clean hoodie. She swept her hair up into a messy bun, put her sunglasses on and then joined Historia by the door.

“You’re just as annoying as your stupid girlfriend,” Annie grumbled as they made their way down the hallway to the stairs, her hands shoved into her hoodie pockets.

Historia laughed. “I know!” She seemed delighted, not offended. Annie stared at their feet as they walked so that she wouldn’t do something lame like smile. 

When they made it to the pavilion, Annie’s nose wrinkled. It stank of alpha aggression and omega pheromones, and she was pretty sure someone had gone on heat. The stand was filled to bursting and people were jeering and shouting as players shot across the field.

“I hate rugby,” Annie complained as they found the seat Historia had somehow reserved for them.

“I know, but Ymir is playing and I really don’t want to be here alone.” 

The playfulness disappeared, replaced by a level of seriousness Historia only showed in dire situations. Annie felt a surge of protectiveness for her, even though Historia was not hers, so she scooted closer, slouched and stared forward at the field. 

“Fine, I’ll stop complaining. But I have no idea what’s going on.”

“Me neither, but there’s a ball and people need to wrestle for it.”

The game was, as expected, boring. Annie could see Ymir barrelling aggressively into people as she clutched the ball, and getting taken right off her feet as a result. The only plus was seeing Ymir eat dirt—literally. Rugby was brutal, and with so many alpha females on their team, the aggression was at an all-time high. Annie actually got into it once she focused on Ymir trying to get the ball. When Ymir passed it over to Mikasa, Annie straightened. 

For some reason, she was reminded of her dream. Mikasa was vicious and violent as she ran across the field, tacked players off their feet and fought for the ball. Her shirt looked like it was straining against her arms and shoulders, and Annie couldn’t help but find that somehow incredibly attractive. She must have let something on her face slip, because Historia nudged her and flashed a knowing grin.

“Player 5, right?”

Annie shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Historia hummed. “Her name’s Mikasa. Do you know her?”

Annie debated lying, but if she got caught out that would just make her look dumb. “We were childhood friends. Don’t really speak much now.”

“Why not? She looks at you sometimes in our ABO class.”

Annie carefully didn’t react to that. “We just don’t get along.”

“I don’t get why alphas are like that sometimes.”

At that, Annie frowned. “She’s an omega.”

There was a long stretch of silence, enough that Annie turned her face to see Historia looking at Mikasa on the field, her eyes wide and mouth open. When she glanced back, she looked very confused.

“All this time, I thought she was an alpha! I’m so jealous of her.”

“Jealous?”

“Yeah! She’s so fierce and powerful and she carries herself with so much dominance. You know, just once I’d love to know what it’s like to dick Ymir down, you know?”

Annie actually felt herself laughing. “You can always get a strap, Historia.”

Historia’s eyes lit up. “Oh, yeah we could.”

Thankfully, the conversation died away. Historia must have been thinking very hard about getting that strap, and Annie even watched her pull her phone out and go onto some online store. She briefly wondered what it was like to have someone like that, someone to do those intimate things with. 

Her clit pulsed dangerously, threatening to shift, so she forced her thoughts away and focused on the game again. Mikasa scored a try just as Annie’s eyes landed on her, and she threw her arms up in triumph. They won the game thanks to her, and the other players all tackled her in a hug, lifting her up. Her shirt rode up, and even so far away, Annie could see the defined planes of her abs. 

She remembered the sweet, overwhelming scent of Mikasa’s heat. Her cock grew out immediately and she hunched forward to hide it. 

“Annie? What’s wrong, are you okay?”

Annie nodded. “Fine, just got a cramp.”

She cursed her laziness for not taking her blockers on time. Was she close to going into rut? It was never this bad, usually, even when she played with fire and took her sweet time taking her pills. It was definitely that. 

By pure miracle, when they were ready to leave, Annie managed to shift back and she exhaled a sigh of relief. They went to meet Ymir down by the edge of the field and Annie averted her eyes as they hungrily devoured each other’s lips. When Historia whispered something into Ymir’s ear, making her growl and immediately grind into her, she could only guess what she had said. 

Striding by, was Mikasa. Her dark hair was slicked back, damp with sweat as was the rest of her. Her shoulders and arms were exquisitely defined as her shirt pulled taut against her muscles, and when she caught Annie staring at her, there was something dark in her gaze. But Mikasa walked right by and headed to the inner pavilion changing room, where she would shower and change.

Annie felt breathless from the sight of her. _Fuck_, she thought. _Are my feelings coming back?_

XxX

“Being college students, I’m sure all of you are familiar with the act of sex,” Yelena began on an early Monday morning. Mikasa immediately sat up a little straighter, the hairs on her arms standing up. Predictably, the class snickered. “We all know about ruts and heats and the means to deal with them. Sex is completely natural. It’s healthy for the body and the mind. It’s an activity that can bring two people, or a group of people, closer together. It’s also the act of creating a family.” Even as she spoke so openly about sex, Yelena’s expression barely shifted until the end, where her lips pulled into a little smirk and her eyes became hooded, like she really enjoyed talking about this.

Mikasa shifted, uncomfortable. There was a scorching heat building in her body and she could already feel herself dotting with sweat. _I forgot the pill_, she thought. _Damnit._

Just skipping one day put her in a full pre-heat. She would have to wait until after class before she could return to her room and take her pill, before it had a chance to get any worse. 

“Many people opt to take blockers, which is perfectly fine. In fact, many companies have it as a requirement for single omegas. However, I feel we should work towards a society that doesn’t encourage blocking our natural desires. Instead, plan around yours or your partner’s cycle.” Yelena sat down on the edge of her desk again, which she did often. Mikasa’s theory was that she was trying to make herself more level with the class, seem smaller and thus making them more receptive to what she had to say. She was aware of her own powerful presence, and Mikasa admired that about her.

A fog entered her brain, and Mikasa sat a little more forward so that she could study the line of Yelena’s shoulders. Were they always that muscular? She should ask her what workout routine she did. Did she use the campus gym, too? Did teachers go somewhere else?

“There are many who have been on suppressants since they hit their first heat or rut, and have never gone off of it. This has actually been proven to be harmful. If you aren’t involved with someone, at the very least allow your body to have its cycle at least once a year.” Yelena clasped her hands together, and Mikasa noticed how long her fingers were.

_Those fingers trailed down the side of her cheek to her throat, and Yelena’s dark eyes flickered with hungry desire. Mikasa watched the way her lips pulled back over sharp teeth, and her skin absolutely ached with the want for their pointed tips. Those fingers closed around her throat, firm, but gentle, and she quivered uncontrollably with the desire of what came next._

“If an omega continuously denies their heat,” Yelena continued and Mikasa blinked, the sudden fantasy vanishing, face flushed, “and the same goes for an alpha’s rut, then your chances of growing immune to many brands of blockers skyrockets. When you eventually do allow your cycle to run its course, it will be extremely intense the first time. It will be, essentially, your actual first time.” 

Mikasa had heard rumours about it, but she hadn’t met anyone who went on heat despite their blockers. She hadn’t really experienced it herself—well, until very recently. She did note that even an hour later than usual made her body immediately prepare for a full heat. It alarmed her, but she stubbornly refused to admit what she needed. Mikasa would never submit like that. Never.

“For your next assignment we’ll be working in pairs. Please select your partner by next week. You’re all dismissed for the day.”

Students stood and started trailing out. Mikasa looked up out of instinct to where Annie usually sat way at the back, and she caught the clear blue of her gaze. Annie looked away immediately, brows furrowed, and Mikasa felt another pulse of heat.

Maybe it was her hormones, or that little bit of hurt that never went away, but she decided to gather her things and head over to Annie. When she paused in front of her, Annie’s nostrils visibly flared.

Could Annie smell her pre-heat already?

“Annie,” Mikasa greeted calmly. “Will you be my partner?”

Annie glanced up at her, eyes a little wide. “Me?”

Mikasa merely stared at her. “Yeah. I don’t know anyone else in this class.”

“I, uh…” Annie looked around like she was hoping someone would jump in and offer to be her partner instead, and that just made Mikasa feel angry. The emotion was sudden as it rushed over her, and she knew her expression darkened by the suddenly surprised look on Annie’s face. Before Annie even had a moment to reject her—like she always did—Mikasa rushed out of class. She hated the fact that she could feel tears press at her eyes, but she consoled herself by blaming it on her heat.

She really needed to get back to her dorm and take her damn pill. 

She walked at a fast clip and ignored everyone else as she went, and Hitch was blissfully absent when Mikasa made it to their dorm. Her side of the room was chaotic, as always, and seeing it so dirty just made Mikasa’s unstable emotional state wobble dangerously. She felt like her blood was boiling inside of her. 

Hands shaking, she went over to her medicine drawer in the bathroom and searched for a new bottle of pills. She had taken the last yesterday, hence her forgetfulness today. When she didn’t find a new bottle, she felt a spike of panic. It only took a single horrified second for Mikasa to remember that she had meant to go to the store to get a new bottle yesterday, but had been too preoccupied to do it. 

This was so unlike her. She didn’t forget things. She didn’t storm off, battling stupid tears of hurt. Mikasa Ackerman was not _weak_.

A soft knock on her door made her shoot up, heart slamming in her chest. Dread settled in her stomach like a stone, but she forced herself to breathe evenly and made her way to the door. When she opened it to find Annie standing there, she was surprised. 

“Are you okay?” Annie asked her, her brows furrowed.

Mikasa frowned. “I’m fine. Why are you here?”

There was something off about Annie—in the way her eyes dilated rapidly, how her nostrils kept flaring and her shoulders seemed so stiff. She smelt different, too. It was a warm, enticing scent, and Mikasa found herself leaning towards it despite herself. 

She certainly had a lack of experience, but she realized that Annie was nearing a rut. That realization was the absolute last thing she needed. It was as if something inside of her had just broken, and pure, liquid heat filled every inch of her body. It was sudden and powerful and it nearly drove Mikasa to her knees. Her clit pulsed badly and her vision wavered, and she felt so hot and stuffy that her thin shirt and shorts were simply too much. 

Annie rushed forward to steady her, but she inhaled deeply and a soft growl dropped from her lips. They were both surprised by it—she had never heard Annie growl before.

“You’re in heat,” Annie told her, voice thick. 

Mikasa couldn’t stop herself, she glanced down to between Annie’s legs, but the big hoodie she wore hid anything that might have been waiting to greet her. She felt dizzy and delirious, and if she didn’t get Annie to leave immediately, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself.

“I’m fine,” she ground out, pressing a hand against Annie’s chest to push her away. “I just forgot to get more blockers. I’ll go and get some now.”

At that, Annie’s nostrils flared hard. “_No_.” It was said like a command, hitting Mikasa right between the legs. She had never seen Annie put her foot down so confidently before, and it was making her absolutely ache to the core. Annie seemed to shake herself out of it, and she blessedly stepped away. “The way you smell, any alpha without sense will jump you. Let me go and get them for you. Will you be alright on your own?”

Mikasa hated having to admit that she needed help, but the thought of going out on her own when she could barely stand made her heart flutter with anxiety. She nodded mutely and then watched as Annie turned and hurried away. She continued to stare after her, fingers digging painfully into the doorframe. 

The only present thought in her mind was that taking blockers wouldn’t help her this time—only the solid fullness of Annie’s knot deep inside would stave off this painful arousal. She could finally admit that. Years of wanting Annie rushed up at her, and she no longer had the strength or stubbornness to ignore it. 

When Annie returned, she wasn’t sure what she was going to do. But she knew what she wanted.

XxX

Annie felt like she could barely breathe. She was fully shifted and her cock throbbed badly as it pressed against her lower belly. The waistband of her sweatpants rubbed against the underside of the shaft with every step and she could feel how warm her face was.

Fuck, Mikasa was in heat. 

The scent if her heat was as intense and arousing as Annie remembered, but this time it was thicker and stronger. The scent still burned at the back of her throat and even her nipples felt hard as steel. 

Why had she gone after Mikasa? The hurt look on her face had been so out if place and devastating that Annie thoughtlessly chased after her to apologize. Then the door opened and that scent hit her, and Annie had been powerless to stop her cock from growing out. She was harder and hornier than she had ever been, and if she hadn’t left when she did, she would have pushed into Mikasa’s room and ravished her.

_Get a fucking grip, _she growled at herself. _Don’t let your dick do all the thinking. Stay focused. Stay in control._

Her every muscle was tensed, taut. Her cockhead leaked and smeared come against her skin, and feeling the slickness only made her mind fill with incredibly dirty thoughts.

She managed to get to the campus store, buy the pills and leave before she did more than glare daggers at the nearby alphas. She noticed some omegas reacting to her own heady scent, and though it made her cock pulse, she wasn’t interested in them.

Mikasa was waiting for her. Desperate, horny and very much in need of help. A drop of sweat trickled down her temple. 

Annie could hear her own breathing. She made it to Mikasa’s door, where beyond she could still smell that delicious scent. Her hand shook badly as she knocked hard, but there came no reply, only a muffle groan from inside.

What made Annie open the door and rush in was her worry for Mikasa’s safety, but what she found made the plastic bag slip from her fingers and drop to the floor. The sound roused Mikasa’s attention, but her grey eyes were nearly black with dark arousal and she didn’t seem very concerned. She was completely nude, writhing atop her bed, fingers working between her legs. Annie would hear the wetness of her, the sounds as she fucked herself frantically with her fingers.

_That’s not enough_, Annie thought. _She needs more._

“Annie,” Mikasa whimpered. Her face and chest were scarlet, most likely only from the arousal. The sheets beneath her were already damp with her wetness.

Annie swallowed and stopped breathing through her nose. That didn’t really help, since she could still taste the scent on her tongue.

“I’m going to leave right now,” Annie all but sputtered. She grabbed the bag and fished for the bottle of pills, hyperaware of Mikasa’s thrusting fingers and bare, pale body. She strode over to the bed and held the bottle out, face red, eyes averted. Instead of taking it, Mikasa’s fingers closed around her wrist instead. 

“Please don’t go,” Mikasa begged. “I can’t stand this.”

Annie forced herself not to react, but her blood was rushing in her ears and her cock strained so badly. “Mikasa, if I don’t go now then I might do something we’ll both regret.”

Mikasa shuddered on a breath. “I know.” Her eyes slid shut, brows drawing together. Her desperate expression was somehow incredibly beautiful. “I don’t want Hitch to be the one.”

Annie sucked in a breath. “No way you’d let her mount you.” 

Mikasa released a breathy, amused laugh. “You’re standing right there and I’ve not been able to stop touching myself.” Her breaths stuttered. “I don’t think I can control myself anymore.”

“Mikasa, are you sure?” 

“Please, Annie.” They grey of Mikasa’s eyes swam with tears. “I need it. I want it to be you.”

The tiny bit of control Annie had been able to maintain completely snapped. A powerful shiver rocked down her spine, then she surged forward. 

Mikasa’s lips met hers halfway, a sob of relief filling Annie’s mouth. Frantically, Annie undressed and then she knocked Mikasa’s hand away to replace them with her own. She felt the growl in her chest when her fingertips swept through bare skin and slick heat.

“Annie,” Mikasa moaned.

It made Annie’s chest swell, to hear her name in such a tone coming from Mikasa. Every bit of her feelings she had forced herself to ignore roared up at her, and she realized with stark clarity that she was in love with Mikasa and had been since they were kids.

“Annie, please,” Mikasa begged her, hips thrusting up to smear her wetness against Annie’s skin. Her cock throbbed.

“You want me to knot you, don’t you?” she growled hungrily, bent to bite down on Mikasa’s shoulder. It wasn’t a mating bite, but it was close and Annie could feel the ripple that went through Mikasa’s body.

“I tried to come earlier, but I just can’t.” Her voice sounded thick with frustration.

Annie sighed and ran her teeth along Mikasa’s skin. “Don’t be mad at me afterwards.”

Mikasa jerked her hips again, this time successfully sliding Annie’s cock through her dripping folds. Instinctually, Annie thrust against her and groaned at the feel of her aching shaft gliding against smooth heat. It was unbearable. The need rising inside of her threatened to steal the very breath from her lungs.

“Annie,” Mikasa wined again, eyes shining with desperation, “now.”

The command rolled off her tongue and Annie blinked at her, confused in her haze of lust. But then Mikasa reached down between them to grab her cock, and Annie thrust against her palm. Mikasa breathed hard against her ear.

“Need you,” she panted.

Annie couldn’t hold back anymore. She knocked Mikasa’s hand away, grabbed her cock and then pressed the head to Mikasa’s entrance. She was so slick and ready that Annie could slide into her with frightening ease. With every inch that was swallowed, Annie lost more and more of her self-control. Her hips twitched with the need to mercilessly slam forward, but she was still aware that this was Mikasa’s first time and she didn’t want to hurt her.

Mikasa decided to resolve the issue herself. 

She wrapped her legs around Annie, then roughly pulled her in, forcing the entirety of Annie’s cock to sink all the way in until she nudged against Mikasa’s cervix.

“Move,” Mikasa groaned.

Annie bristled. She lifted herself so that she could see Mikasa’s face, then withdrew and thrust into her with so much force that the wooden bedframe creaked dangerously.

“Mouthy, for an omega begging for my cock.”

Mikasa made a soft noise in her throat. “You’re so hard, Annie.”

Annie snorted. “Trying to sweet talk me now?”

She picked up the pace, pounding into Mikasa’s pussy with obscene wet noises. 

“No,” Mikasa groaned. “Just trying to get you to finally fuck me.”

Annie snarled. Somehow, she felt her cock swell even bigger. Mikasa released a shattering moan in response, and Annie dropped forward to press her face against Mikasa’s throat. She focused entirely on the harsh thrusts of her hips, the hot glide of wet flesh as she pumped in and out. 

Their bodies rocked aggressively together, Mikasa rolling her hips to meet every thrust. Annie got entirely lost in it, the press of sweaty skin, Mikasa’s breasts to her own, moans in her ear. She was losing all sense of where she began and Mikasa ended, but she was fine with that.

When her knot formed, she didn’t slow down. Mikasa could feel the knot as it nudged her entrance with every thrust, and then she was begging for it, clawing at Annie’s back like a mindless animal.

Annie had never expected to find it so arousingly hot.

Annie pushed her hips hard, forcing more of her large knot in until it finally popped inside, enclosed entirely by the clinging heat of Mikasa’s inner walls. 

With her knot in place, Mikasa finally came with a loud cry. Her head fell back, neck muscles straining, mouth hung open and her body arched up into Annie.

There wasn’t a lot if space to move thanks to her knot, but Annie kept jogging her hips, kept thrusting as much as she could until she hit her own peak just at the end of Mikasa’s.

She exploded inside if her, hips jogging as hot, endless streams of come burst from the tip of her cock and filled Mikasa up. Mikasa came again, clutching desperately at her, rubbing herself up against Annie’s pelvis for extra stimulation, falling into yet another release.

Annie continued rutting into her, rubbing the largeness of her knot against Mikasa’s slick, oversensitive walls. Mikasa was gasping against her ear, twitching every time Annie pushed back in. Her thrusts were short, but deep.

Finally, with a blanket of relief and exhaustion covering them, Annie went still. Her mind cleared enough that she fully realized what they had done, and she would have pulled away had she not been trapped inside of Mikasa.

“Thank you,” Mikasa told her softly. She was still flushed, still hot and clearly in the mood, but the intense edge of her scent was gone. She still smelt like she was in an intense heat, but compared to earlier it was a lot tamer. The orgasms and Annie’s knot had done their duty, for the moment.

“How do you feel?” 

There was nowhere for her to go or even turn her body, so she merely dropped down and relaxed against the softness of Mikasa’s breasts and the firmness of her muscles. 

“Better,” she sighed. “It won’t last long.”

Annie was still very much hard, but Mikasa’s words and the promise of doing this again, very soon, made her lower belly tighten. Her cock throbbed and she shut her eyes tightly, a growl working its way up her throat.

The door to Mikasa’s room suddenly burst open, and Annie turned to bare her teeth. The scent of a turned-on alpha made her nose wrinkle in disgust, and worse, it was Hitch frozen in the doorway, her nose lifted in the air.

“Get out,” Annie growled dangerously. Logically, she knew they were very vulnerable like that. If her knot was forced out, she could really hurt Mikasa.

“I… You…” Hitch sputtered. There was an obvious erection in her pants, and she seemed transfixed by the sight of them. Her eyes kept lingering on Mikasa’s exposed breasts, so Annie covered them with her hands.

Mikasa’s inner muscles fluttered hard and Annie could feel her heartbeat picking up again.

“Out!” Annie yelled, and then Hitch swivelled and slammed the door behind her. Annie was left with her heart pounding and her lips pulled back. Soft fingers tilled her head, and the look Mikasa gave her was smouldering.

“It’s a shame you aren’t more aggressive like this,” she sighed. “It’s so attractive.”

Annie felt herself flush. “You’re just stupidly horny right now.”

Mikasa jogged her hips. Annie’s knot was slowly going down, and soon she would be able to pull out. There was no doubt that they would immediately go again.

“If you want to call it that, then I’ve been stupidly horny for you my whole life.”

Annie felt a wave of affection and possessiveness. Her teeth ached with the need to leave a mating bite.

“Say that when your heat is over.”

Mikasa looked her in the eyes, her face gravelly serious. “I will.” 

Suddenly, she tipped them over. Annie cried out in surprise, but her knot had deflated enough that Mikasa could lift herself and then drop back down along her cock. 

“For now, I just need you to fuck me through my heat,” Mikasa groaned.

Annie sucked in a breath. “So Mikasa Ackerman _can_ swear.”

“Mm,” she groaned in response, her scent thickening as her heat took over again. 

Annie grabbed hold of her hips and started to thrust up into her. Whatever happened after this, they were lost in the sexual haze of the moment. Hopefully they would be fine. 

After an insane amount of sex, they were.


End file.
